


Devilish School Project

by darkrestorer



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Groping, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Rias had a school project to do, and of all the people she had to work with, it was Hayama, her classmate that had been hitting on her for a long, long time. But with Issei constantly neglecting her for all other girls, she found herself warming up to her perverted classmate.  Things took a turn when he invited her to his house to work on their project.
Relationships: Rias Gremory/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Devilish School Project

The sound of the bell signaled the end of classes at Kuoh Academy.

As the teacher exited the classroom, the students prepared to leave for their clubs or to go home, while taking time to chat up their classmates. Among them, Rias Gremory shot up from her seat as soon as the bell rang and packed up her notes into her fashionable bag as quickly as possible while the sound of laughter surrounded her. She wanted to get out fast before she could bump into a certain someone.

But before she had the time to turn and head for the door, the one person Rias didn't want to see appeared and blocked her path, planting a hand on her desk and invading her personal space with his head so close to her chest.

"Yo, little miss hottie," greeted an arrogant voice. "You're looking as bodacious as ever. How about that date that I mentioned yesterday? You can bring along your friends too if you want. No dudes though."

And here he was. She winced upon hearing the blonde student's voice and immediately veered her body away from his intrusive face, the same one which was gawking at her blouse right this very moment. Shooting him a hostile scowl, her class's resident pervert, Hayama, had a cheeky smile on his mundane-looking face. Although he was a good student, never making trouble for anyone in or out of class, she still didn't like him and his antics. Too many times had he tried to flirt with her and his hand _accidentally_ grazed her skirt, to which he apologized in a jovial tone, one that never came across as genuine.

Guys who had a mix of arrogance and persistence were never the type she'd entertain.

"Whoa whoa whoa… cool it with that death glare." He waved his hands in front of him, taking a step back. "I just wanted to see if my favorite redhead was free afterschool. You've been shooting me down ever since we met and all, so I thought maybe today is finally my lucky day."

"I assure you, it's best if you perish the thought and cut your losses because there will never be a time when I will take you up on that offer." She slung her bag over her shoulder and looked at him as if he were a troublesome child.

Hayama shrugged his shoulders. "Even if you say that, you'll always be my favorite girl, you know. And if Ma' ever taught me something, it's to never give up. You bet I'll be on your tail until I finally get you to accept my date."

She snorted. Dealing with him was always such a pain. "My answer will still be 'No.' Now if you'll excuse me, I have club activities soon."

"That so? That's a real shame." Hayama sidestepped to block her path again, his height besting her own by a margin. Unfazed, she looked at him coolly as if expecting his persistence. "Cause I know a really good burger joint nearby, and I can treat you there from the money I got from my part-time job. You won't regret it, I promise."

"Thanks, but I really have to go," she replied, closing her eyes. She nonchalantly stepped around him, her crimson-red hair trailing her and alluring those nearby. She made her steps quick when exiting the classroom and then even quicker down the hallway, not giving him the chance to catch up.

"Aww… Don't be so cold," his voice tried to reach her from a distance. He stumbled, scrambling to catch up, but Rias had the grace and agility to brush past all the students clogging the halls. "I only want for us to have a fun time, you know what I mean?" She felt her face redden, feeling embarrassed that he'd spout that out in public. What would people say to her if the misunderstanding spread? But he kept on running, his annoying voice echoing and inciting curious stares. "Come on, it'll be a swell time!"

Rias continued her pace, not even sparing him a glance. The last thing she wanted was to get his hopes up. She had no desire at all to get to know him because she already had Issei and the rest of her club.

"Really, I think you're missing out. We can hit the arcade along the way, and plus there's a motel nearby in case it gets too late hehehe… Of course, I don't have any bad intentions or anything. But doesn't sleeping with a stud like me excite you?"

Rias just kept walking.

The courtyard outside was largely vacant when she arrived. Very few people took the route to the old school building anyway. She liked taking this route because it was so quiet, but now with that pestering guy tailing her, she had scarcely any time to collect herself.

However, upon closer approach, she stopped right under a tree just as the entrance to the old school building opened. Three people came out, drawing her attention and making her forget all about the delinquent. She watched as Issei laughed and looked overjoyed by Asia and another girl clinging to his arms, their breasts giving him a firm rub, making him blush. Rias subconsciously ducked behind the tree in order not to be seen. Although she wondered why she needed to hide. They were her peers after all. Still, she felt a pang of sadness upon seeing her Pawn get too close with other girls, even though she knew he was a womanizer at heart and that this was all normal to him. In recent days, however, he could not even spare that amount of intimacy with her.

"Well ain't that Hyoudou guy popular." Hayama snickered, creeping up from behind, though she had heard his approach moments before. "I can give the guy some respect for reeling in a bunch of hotties, but aren't you two supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Even though you say that, you're still hitting on me?" She frowned at him.

"Of course, unlike him, I got my priorities straight, and that's with you." Hayama looked proud.

She ignored him and went back to watching Issei banter with his harem. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, and it probably didn't mean much to Issei that she valued their relationship. Still, he had been neglecting her for far too long. Certainly, that guy had enough vigor in his pants for her too. It's been ages since they last had sex, two months to be specific, so she was very vexed with his current behavior.

"I don't know what he's doing ignoring the sexiest girl in town," Hayama's crude voice slipped into her ear like poison, "but you can bet that I'll do much better than him if you had me to latch onto." He let out one toothy grin that made the situation all the more undesirable.

He soon put his hands in his pockets and turned around to leave. "Think about it in your spare time."

Of course, he would never do that. She still had high hopes for Issei. She wasn't even attracted to her classmate at all. He was just a delinquent whose head was filled with nothing but thoughts of doing her.

She shoved that thought away and went inside her clubroom, waiting for the rest of her peers to come, her thoughts turning every so often to Issei and her burning need to feel him against her body again. As she sat down behind her desk, she felt that need inflamed. Thoughts of her first time with Issei back when he was still incredibly manly and eager for her pushed her into dipping her hand into her frilled black panties while the other grabbed her sizable, perky tit, finding it hard to support it with just her palm. That area of her top crumpled as she squeezed her own flesh to bring out the pleasure she had sorely missed for so long. Her moans followed the aggressive rubbing against the cloth of her underwear, each slow and pressuring stroke got her wetter by the second.

But even as she tried to remember the feeling of another's touch, her own couldn't make her reach her peak. No matter how much furiously she tried, it just wasn't the same. She panted against the desk, having slumped over, her thighs squeezing the hand toying with her pussy.

She settled down after a while, hanging her head and feeling unfulfilled. Her mind was a daze when her peerage's activities started.

As if to add to her woes, the following days saw no improvement. Rias felt lonely as Issei was preoccupied with finding and saving girls left and right. Sure he acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary and continued to gaze at her body with his perverted daydreaming whenever they were in each other's company, but it never went beyond that. He was always so helplessly crazy about other girls and had no room to reignite their private affairs.

Even if their sex was… okay, lacking in technique and his average stamina was well within her expectations, he made up for it by having earnest feelings and effort to please her. Something was indeed missing, though she didn't know what exactly, that didn't really matter as long as she held affection. At least that's how it should have been.

She could of course straight out stoke a fire within him and beg for sex outright rather than continue with their hopeless back and forth, but her pride wouldn't allow her to stoop so low.

Many nights in her private room draped in her translucent nightgown were spent with her trying to get herself off with her own fingers. Each time ended in failure, further reinforcing her yearning for a manly touch, for something to actually stretch her up and drill a hole in her sanity. Rather than satisfy herself, her voracity only grew with each night, so much so that she'd be fine with anything or anyone as long as it had the mind to drive her to the limit.

However, the days came and went and brought nothing but heartache, with changes for the better being far beyond the horizon. And all the while, Issei became completely immersed in his newfound harem. The alone time they used to cherish soon dwindled until they no longer had any opportunities to even exchange pleasantries.

At the same time, there was another person vying for her attention, her classmate Hayama. From the beginning, he was incessantly dogged, hitting on her every chance he got. She knew his intentions were far from romantic. She was even willing to bet that he wanted a one-night stand with her and nothing else. He was simplistic that way. She'd driven him away countless times, yet after several days of Issei finding more and more company to spend time with, she'd lost the energy to turn his flirting away.

One bright morning, she parted the curtains of her bedroom. The bright light bathed the room, illuminating her in a silky-black night robe that covered her curves down to her mid-thigh, allowing the rest of her legs to pale in the sun's warm glow. Her robe had been too ruffled last night with her slipping a hand down into her loose collar and groping her soft tit, widening the cleavage of her nightwear even further on the verge of letting her nipples slip. As usual, she jammed four fingers into her pussy without remorse but couldn't even draw out a moan from her. She had toys, but those didn't really make any difference.

With a face drained out of vitality from another sleepless night, she changed into her uniform and went to school, bracing herself for another tiresome day.

She headed for the school's laboratory along with her classmates for a special lesson there. Of course, Hayama was also there, his loud voice always creating a disturbance with his group, but rather than get annoyed, they applauded him with joking laughter. Naturally, she stayed away from them and had girls who were nice and friendly in her group.

The equipment they needed to start their experiment was stored in the top shelf at the back, and Rias volunteered to get it, which the rest of the girls thanked her for. But as she stood on her tip-toes, she found that setup too high. If only there was a small stool around, she could reach it no problem, but she saw no such thing around, not even a small box she could step on.

"Yo, Rias, want me to lend a hand?" Hayama walked up next to her, flashing her a toothy grin. "I can get easy with my height."

"That won't be necessary." She returned her focus to the task at hand. She had no energy left to spend on getting annoyed by his presence.

"Why? You think I'm not going to give it to you when I get it?" He scowled, crossing his arms. "You think I'm that untrustworthy or something."

"Th-that's not it." She withdrew her hands and let her heels drop to the floor. "I just feel like doing this on my own."

"Yeah, I see no chance of that happening with how short you are."

His words made her grimace, but he did have a point.

"Alright, let me help you then," he said, squatting down and laced the fingers of both his hands together. He looked nonchalant about it too as if it wasn't a big deal to him. "Hop on, I'll give you a boost."

Rias was taken aback but nodded after a moment. She placed her foot on his hands and lifted herself up, holding onto his shoulder for support. "Wow, you are strong," she said as he supported her weight easily.

"Heh, this much is nothing."

But while she balanced herself, a thought crossed her mind. _I-I think he can see up my skirt…_ She blushed and felt her hands trembling. _He can see, can't he? With how short my skirt is, there's no way he couldn't!_ Yet even if he did, he didn't show it. Had he glimpsed even as much as her ass cheek, he would've surely howled and whistled like the pervert he was. But that wasn't the case here. _What should I do?_ From this position, she couldn't do anything about it, plus it's already too late even if she did come down. He was surprisingly not making a big deal out of it.

However, her imagination steered her into unsanitary thoughts, namely someone other than Issei getting a good look at what's under her skirt, seeing the fresh pair of panties she changed into that morning. _Wait, what color were they again?!_

"Hey, what's the hold-up?" Hayama's voice sounded from below her.

"J-just a second!" Rias stretched her arm up. She fought desperately not to get aroused. _Wait, aroused?! Why would I get aroused?! It's only Hayama for god's sake!_ But for some strange reason, the debate going on in her mind only made her quiver and tighten up her thighs. _Oh no, am I getting wet?_ She begged to whatever power from beyond that her panties don't show any hints of her arousal. Heck, even the black lingerie she wore on special occasions was better than nothing, not that she wanted him to see it.

Hayama was definitely ogling her ass. He must be salivating at its shape and wanting to spank it for all its worth. Tearing her panties off in front of their classmates didn't sound so farfetched either. He was just that crude a man. What's even more messed up was that she loved every moment of it. She hadn't felt such a thrill in a long time. This was exactly the thing that she was missing.

All her daydreaming was interrupted by her taking the equipment off the shelf.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Hayama shouted all of a sudden once she had the equipment up in the air.

"Whoah!" Rias's vision plunged, but her first instinct was to secure the equipment. Her weightlessness ended once she crashed onto her classmate's body. The pain on her knees wasn't so bad, but there was something strange prodding her crotch. She examined her surroundings, seeing the concerned faces of her classmates for a moment before they returned to what they were doing. Then she heard Hayama grunting.

"Hey, I don't mind you straddling me, but the floor is uncomfortable." He smiled, eye twitching, even though it had a hint of pain.

She looked down at herself. Her skirt spread out, hiding the fact that she was sitting on top of his crotch. _So the thing that was hitting me down there was his bulge?_ She grew redder than an apple. _It feels so big._ Her body grew hot while she tried to imagine exactly what he was packing, focusing her thoughts on her pussy. She was burning just thinking about the guy's tool pressing against her with only a thin layer of clothing separating them.

"What's wrong?" Her tanned classmate gazed at her with a knowing look. "Don't tell me this is your favorite position."

Hearing that, she scrambled to her feet and hugged the laboratory equipment against her chest. "Tha-thanks for cushioning my fall."

"Don't sweat it." He got up and patted his pants. "I got to see something good, so let's call it even."

Her face felt like it was burning as she watched him turn and walk away. The insinuation just confirmed her horror, making her heart race faster than before. And all of this was coming from the guy who had been harassing her all year. She didn't know if she could face him again after this.

Thankfully, after that fiasco the rest of the day was uneventful. Hayama didn't so much as glance at her, and Rias didn't think of anything else other than that delinquent and his bulge. She couldn't get her mind out of the gutter even as she got home. Once she entered her bathroom and started stripping her clothes off, her imagination became even bolder, wandering into unsavory territories as she thought absently about what fantasies about her he entertained at night. She unknowingly licked her lips while unbuttoning her blouse.

When she unfastened her skirt and let it drop, she immediately froze, finding no panties underneath, just her naked pussy glistening of arousal. She must've forgotten to wear them earlier this morning while changing due to being so tired. That revelation made her gasp, but it morphed into a sultry moan. It eventually carried to the shower and on her bed.

Since that time, Rias had noticed Issei leaving the old school building even before their activities started, returning only a bit later, but that only motivated her to divert her attention elsewhere. Hayama was still the loud and perverted delinquent she knew, but he never acted rude to her, if anything he was really helpful with moving equipment and books around. He was still hitting on her, but she just let it pass. Why? Because she loved the attention. With Issei being distracted by his girls, she had no other place to get her thrill, the proof that she was still a desirable woman, but from Hayama. Days later, she grew accustomed to his perverted rants. Every time he bumped into her and found a chance to touch her in a certain way, she just casually told him off with a smile on her face. That seemed to surprise him at first, but he immediately followed up his advances with some petting, which she dissuaded so that he wouldn't get so cocky.

* * *

One slow afternoon, her teacher announced that the class would be undertaking a research project, and that they would do it in pairs, which would be determined through lots. Once she drew the piece of paper from the box and flipped it out, somebody called out the exact same number she had gotten among the rows of students doing the same thing.

When she turned to look, she was startled to see Hayama walking nearby, trying to find his partner.

The moment she uttered her number, her voice sputtered out as her throat went dry. The delinquent immediately heard her and turned her way. _How could this be happening? I'm partnered up with him._

"Looks like we're going to be working together." He paced towards her languidly, his hands in his pockets. "Guess I'll be in your care."

"Yeah…" Rias couldn't understand why she was feeling nervous. Sure they were going to work closely on this project, but that shouldn't be a big deal at all.

The teacher called out to the class to settle down and discuss with their partners later. Hayama shot her a smirk before returning to his seat. Throughout the remainder of the period, the bizarre excitement bubbling up inside of the elite devil never calmed down, rather it continued to rage on inside her like a pot boiling over. It was as if the fates had given her a sudden twist that could change everything. A bait that was dangerous to take

"So, what are we going to do?" Hayama appeared in front of her desk when class was over. "Want to come over to my house and work on it together?" he said with a large grin which made her heart clenched tightly. "My parents are away for the week, so nobody'll bother us." Clearly he meant something more provocative than a mere visit.

"I don't see a problem with that. Sure, why not." Rias stood up and packed up her things. "It'll be faster if we got started immediately."

Hayama looked shocked, but it only lasted a couple of seconds before his grin returned. "Seriously?! Sweet! I can't believe Rias Gremory of all people is going to come over to my house."

For Rias's part, she had an air of a perfectly composed rich girl. "I need to head home first and get a few things if that's alright with you."

"Sure, sure." His eyes were wide as saucers, and his nose was flaring out like a wild horse's. "I'll wait for you at my house. Give me your number so I can send you the address."

He must've expected she'd turn down his offer or berate him because he appeared even more astounded when she bent forward and wrote her number on a piece of paper. "Here," she said, handing it to him. She was entirely casual about it too as if she had no qualms about a lecher like him having her number. "It'll take an hour before I finish."

"Awesome!" He pumped his fist with the paper inside. "I even got your number! Yes!"

"Well, I should get going."

"Sure, I'll be waiting for ya. Just don't take too long or I'll die of boredom."

Her footsteps rang vividly as she walked past him. Away from his sight, a cool smirk formed on her lips.

She went home and freshened. In truth, there was no important business she had to take care of. She just wanted to look her best before entertaining a certain delinquent. Just a quick shower and a thorough brush. After finishing up, she went on foot towards the address he sent to her phone. When she arrived, the house that greeted her was a modest one with walls comprised of wooden planks. It had a homely feel to it. She wagered the first floor had the living room and kitchen combined into one small space, while the second floor had just enough leeway for two rooms and a bathroom. The mailbox next to the doorbell was full of unpaid bills.

Before she reached for the doorbell at the front gate, she hesitated a little, her finger dangling in midair, a few inches away from the square button. She hadn't told anyone that she'd be staying at a classmate's home to work on a school project. Even Issei doesn't know, not like he'd care anyway. He was probably too busy entertaining other girls.

Thinking about all his actions up to this point, she shoved all the guilt away and rang the doorbell.

A minute and a half later, the rattling of footsteps inside stopped before the door then Hayama came out smiling. "Yo, you're early."

"Well," she said, her tone turning haughty, "I finished my business faster because I wanted to see your home sooner."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, watching her slowly wade her way through towards him. "Is it because Hyoudou is no longer taking up your time?"

"Why don't we head inside already? It's cold out here." She remained in good spirits despite his taunting words.

"Alright then," he chuckled. "If I must say, I consider myself one lucky bastard to have the school idol, Rias Gremory all to myself."

"This is for the school project, don't you forget."

"Sure, sure, come on, I'll lead you inside."

Rias brushed her hair back as he opened the door for her and waited for the beautiful girl to come inside. She was fully aware of his vulgar stare, yet remained composed, as if she was merely taking a stroll through a park.

"Wanna grab a bite first?" He breathed closely behind her neck. "Got some gyoza from nearby."

"No, I'm already full." She examined his home. Just as she expected, it was a traditional japanese style home with the small kitchen opening up to the living room. The tatami mats could barely count a dozen. In the living facing the TV, there was a lone ashtray sitting on the small square table. At the kitchen, she spied several dishes still waiting to be washed.

"You sure? It's pretty good." Hayama strutted like the king of this place. He grabbed an open coke can from nearby and drank from it. The difference between their lifestyles couldn't be more different. While she would be sipping tea and planning her jobs with her peerage and affairs with her family at this time, he would most likely be just sitting here watching TV and eating gyoza.

"Well, if that's the case…" She said out of curiosity.

"Heck yeah, I knew you'd be willing to try it. Just sit down there and I'll take 'em out."

Despite his horndog nature, and his habit of jeering at her whenever he could, he was actually quite friendly, she thought.

"Here ya go. They're piping hot so careful there." He served her a plate of delicious-looking gyoza. She liked more traditional Japanese food a lot, but food like this was nice too.

She was glad she took the offer because it had quite a savory taste, although it was complemented by his smug face that closely gauged her reaction before taking a plunge to her chest. He took a bite too and showed her just how much of a messy eater he was, devoid of etiquette.

They finished before the sun was just about to dip over the horizon. They decided it was time to work on their project, and as expected he steered them towards his bedroom.

As they reached the top of the stairs, she stopped and told him, "I need to go to the bathroom for a bit."

"Sure, it's on the other side of the hallway."

She thanked him and went on her way, taking a quick moment to relieve herself. When she went to wash her hands, she realized how fast her heart was beating. Moreover, there was the large stain in her panties that she just couldn't ignore. Something about this guy got her so worked up. He was an aggressive kind of guy, totally different from Issei. The kind of perverted gaze Issei had didn't have the kind of lustful, manly aura in it unlike her classmate.

Yes, she missed him a lot. She missed the intimacy and playfulness he presented her, but if Issei no longer had any interest in giving it to her, then she'll find it someplace else. Luckily for her, there was someone nearby who was ready and willing.

When she pushed the door to Hayama's room, she was greeted by a room filled with manga, discarded bags of potato chips; there was even an old game console.

He was reading manga instead of starting with their project when she stepped inside. Looking up, he noticed something off about her. Not only was she looking refreshed, she looked incredibly sexy. Foregoing the top two buttons of her top, her deep cleavage grabbed his attention like a fly to a hurricane.

"What's the matter?" Her eyes narrowed, a sly smirk forming on her beautiful lips. There was a change in her tone that made her intentions slightly more obvious.

His mouth flapped open and closed before he could gather all his marbles. "You look... damn hot!" That kind of reaction was exactly what she looked forward to.

She sauntered over to him, avoiding the specks of food littered across the floor, her eyes never breaking away from his. She smiled sweetly at his dumbfounded face. "Why is it that your head is so filled with nothing but perverted thoughts."

But just as she thought he'd be completely caught off guard by her advances, he surprised her by doing the complete opposite. "Maybe it's just because your tits are bouncing all over the place."

"Really?" She straightened her back and undid another button again. Her voice went into a whisper. "Then... how about I give you a closer look?"

His eyes turned sly, clearly liking what he was seeing. He had a full view of the famous Gremory heiress's huge knockers after all. "I like the sound of that, but what are we going to do if that Hyoudou guy finds out? Wouldn't want to cause a rift between you two and all. It'll leave a bad taste in my mouth."

She took a step back while her hands drifted to her skirt. "Then it's best that he doesn't find out."

He chuckled. "Are you a devil or something?"

Turning around, she gave him a good glimpse of her scarlet red panties as her meager skirt flapped up with her movement. In a few quick moments, she tugged her cravat free from her collar and tossed it to the floor. The look of astonishment he had when she faced him again was rewarding enough. But his gaze grew even more intense as she wagged her hips from side to side as if to an imaginary beat. Her poor shoulder cape had nowhere else to go but to join her cravat in a pile on the dirty floor.

And then her corset.

And then her skirt. She pulled it down and unveiled the red thong she had taken the liberty of putting on just for him. He whistled, molesting the erotic lingerie with his eyes, and he had every right to. She trotted around, giving him a good show off her nice pert ass. But once she was done, she finally brought his attention to her blouse. The time she took unbuttoning must have been excruciating for him. She could see the growing bulge in his pants as he watched her, entranced. It was practically screaming out to break free.

In a matter of moments, any shred of coverage from her well-endowed body disappeared to the floor, apart from the provocative bra she wore. It had a nice glossy red texture complete with sheer portions that covered the sides of the cups. Moreover, it was clearly one cup too small considering the size of her large melons because they were on the verge of spilling out.

Hayama couldn't utter a word, the expression on his face overjoyed by the sexy redhead's show.

"What's wrong?" Rias, on the other hand, was enjoying herself. This was exactly what she was looking for. She placed a hand on her hip and stuck out her ass, leaning forward against her outstretched foot just a tad bit to pose for him. Her thumb found its way to the front of her shoulder strap, hooking onto it, before letting it go with a snap. "Isn't this what you've been looking for?"

The seductive words were enough to snap the blonde from his stupor. "Heck yeah, it is!"

Rias felt too excited for her own good, but she knew better than to give in so easily. She broke out of the pose, to his dismay. The marvelous breasts he sought after for so long now drifted towards from him as she shortened the distance and bent forward, then slowly pumped her hips out as she raised her chest up again in a smooth, sensual motion. The eroticness of it was reflected in the delight in his eyes, which soon faded as she turned away. Although the sight of her great round ass was not a bad substitute. The thin string making up the backside of her thong had vanished in between the valleys of her ass cheeks.

Oh yeah, this was exactly what they both wanted.

* * *

Elsewhere, Issei was walking along a sidestreet with his bag slung over his shoulder. He had just finished hanging out with the rest of the pervert trio and was walking on his way home, feeling bored. His thoughts wandered around aimlessly but every so often settled on the fact that his club president didn't show up at their usual place.

Deciding to check up on her, he brought his phone out and dialed the devil's phone number.

After letting it ring and having it go to voicemail every time, he returned the phone back to his pocket and crossed another street. Slightly nervous that something might have happened to her, he dialed her number again after a few minutes, only to reach her voicemail yet again. Situations flashed in his mind. What if something was happening to her when she needed him the most? He shook that thought away with a bit of trepidation. If anyone could handle themselves, it was Rias Gremory, the woman he had the utmost admiration and respect for. She was an upstanding girl, really smart and knew how to handle difficult situations with her bright intellect. No amount of words were enough to describe how he respected her.

Suddenly, a vision flashed before his eyes. No, it was a memory. Hadn't there been a boy teasing and making trouble for her these past few weeks? Issei had noticed it around the campus but decided it wasn't a big deal. Perhaps that didn't have anything to do with this, and he was just too paranoid. He was sure it was just nothing.

"Ah well," he stretched his arms above his head, feeling a bit drowsy. "Maybe she's just busy with an important assignment."

* * *

Rias was giving this ordinary delinquent a nice entertaining presentation now, but not the kind with slides and charts that they were needing for their project. As she did so she noticed a faint vibration in her purse, but she thought nothing of it. She didn't have the time to pay attention to trivial matters like that. She rolled her hips and body around on the spot. Her taut stomach snaked and wriggled tantalizingly. Her hands brushed across her soft curves as her hips got lower and lower, seemingly swaying for the enjoyment of this lecher. It got to the point where her knees folded, and she spread them apart just to give him a nice glimpse of her stained panties. He looked like he was having the time of his life as he watched her cup her delectable tits over her gorgeous bra while she kept her legs spread out.

A moment later he surprised her by unzipping his pants and unleashing the meat under his bulge. Her eyes widened in disbelief after seeing his astonishing length, nearly eight inches in length and with a girth that would even give a horse a run for its money. But what was more shocking was that he wasn't even fully erect when he started stroking himself to her. Issei couldn't hold a candle to him at all. The difference between them was like night and day.

She was like a deer in headlights as she gazed at his incredible display of masculinity, her mouth going dry. In fact, she very nearly forgot her routine and almost stumbled back. She recollected herself and stood up before making a show of her hips again, turning her body around a couple of degrees with each whip of her fine, flaring ass, her thoughts going to his cock every now and again, both admiring it and fearing it.

And she did it all for this guy, who had the appearance of a troublemaker. Blonde hair, tanned skin, tight, compact muscles that made her mouth water. He was surely a guy who never spent a day studying seriously and jerked off to his own classmates.

Coming back around again, she brought her frontside to bear as she gazed upon the grinning face of the delinquent before her. She took hold of the clasp between her boobs and undid it, opening up the bra and allowed her tits to burst out free, her hands pulling each cup of the lingerie aside. She swore his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets while watching the massive melons bounce free.

She smiled playfully and tossed the bra over to the rest of her clothes before slowly twirling around on the spot. Once she had her back facing him, she tugged the side of her panties down with her thumb and rolled her hips around, allowing gravity to pull the loose, and her only, article of clothing down over her ass before falling towards the floor. As her ass came free, she glanced back at him and squeezed her rump with a hand, revealing her backdoor to him.

He was grinning from ear to ear while watching her tease him, perhaps even thanking his lucky stars that he was born to witness Rias Gremory to strip for a lowlife like him. His shaft had evolved into a monster and now had every right to draw her entire focus. "Come here and sit on my lap," he said, gesturing with his finger to come.

She obeyed without a second thought. After seeing that one of a kind cock, what else could she do? She spread out her knees on either side of his legs before lowering herself, his length a hair's breadth away from her stomach. Her arms snaked around his shoulders as she smirked at him seductively, to which he chortled. He knew what kind of game she was playing, and he was completely on board with it.

"Damn, these tits are something else." He stared, marvelling at them. She was about to berate him for gawking too long without doing anything when he reached out and massaged her breasts with both hands. "I knew they were big, but I didn't know they were _this_ big. They're nothing like I imagined when I tried to see through your school uniform."

The devil stifled a moan, feeling pleasure from his rough, pompous grip. She desired even more. She wanted to get molested by this arrogant bastard instead of her sweet Issei. This same troublemaker who kept hitting on her for far too long would now get what's coming to him, and that's her body.

"That Hyoudou guy doesn't know what he's missing." Hayama reached down and squeezed her ass. "Even down here is plump and juicy. What do you say you and I get a little more intimate?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said with a teasing tone. "We still got schoolwork to do."

"Screw that!" He gave her an audible spank, to which she whined in mock discomfort. "I want a piece of this fine ass of yours."

"My body is probably the only thing you ever think about." Rias started grinding her crotch against his thick, meaty girth. She felt her slick juices spilling out of her by the second. "Is it that hard to keep that dick of yours in your pants?"

"Of course, guys like me only ever care about trying to screw with the hottest girl in school, namely you." He spanked her one more time, making her cry and wince. "Do you even know how much the boys in the bathrooms talk about dicking you? Heck, they probably won't even believe me if I tell 'em that I got the redhead here all naked and grinding against me."

"I guess you are one lucky guy then." She bit her lip as she slowly stroked his eager shaft with her pussy lips.

"Sure am, and I plan to pay you back for all the times you turned me down."

He opened his mouth and stretched out his tongue, as if an invitation for her, Rias did the same before accepting it. She met his tongue with her own, and they began making out on his room's wooden floor against his bed. She hummed into his lips as he continued to fondle her tits and tug at her nipples. While they made out, Rias grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt and began pulling it up. They broke the kiss for a brief moment as she pulled the shirt up and over his head, which proceeded to join the rest of their clothes on the floor nearby. She held his cheek and lashed her tongue across his own before being overwhelmed by his aggressive tongue. She gave a soft whimper when he carelessly pulled on her nipples before letting them go, and he chuckled as she moaned and grew hungrier for his mouth.

She broke their lip smacking a moment later and peppered his tanned chest and then his abs until she finally reached his daunting prick. Her eyes glazed over with both excitement and uncertainty upon seeing it up close, further reinforcing the fact that she never had such a big and lengthy cock before.

"Hey, you look mighty impressed," remarked Hayama. "Don't tell me that guy of yours ain't packing enough to keep you satisfied?"

She ignored him and started taking slow licks across the underside of his cock, from the base up to his tip. It was just so big. She couldn't help but lick it all over and admire how thick it was. All the while, she couldn't fathom how in the hell it would fit her. As her tongue curled around and covered every nook and cranny of his rod, the unsavory and intense taste made her head swirl with euphoria. Once she had licked her way all over his shaft, covering his entire skin with her spit, she met his eyes as she parted her lips and wrapped it around the head. She surprised him by sucking on it intensely. He tensed up, balling his hands into a tight fist as he bathed in the incredible sensation.

While he was writhing in pleasure-induced agony, she thrust her head down and got to halfway through his length before feeling his tip jab deep into her throat. She reeled back, uncertain if she could even handle this, but her thoughts were too inebriated to turn back now. Steadily, her pace continued to grow until she was bobbing her head and hitting her own throat with his monstrous dick. She repressed the urge to gag whenever she got even close to an inch of him inside.

"Fuck fuck fuck, god you give one hell of a blowjob." He grit his teeth, his hand snaking its way to the back of her head and latching onto her vibrant hair.

Coupled with the fierce endeavor to get him all the way inside, she sucked and licked him every chance she could take, motivated to give his cock the best form of service it could get, and to see if she could take that monster in her throat.

"Shit," he snarled. "You're one hell of a woman, Rias."

Her efforts eventually paid off, as he was hitting the back of her throat repeatedly and fiercely. She felt her neck swell from the size of his beefy meat, and it stirred her even more, allowing her to ignore her gag reflex and pump the swollen mass again and again. Her lips crowned the base of his hilt when she felt the tension in his thighs start to tremble.

"Oh god, I'm going to cum!" He clamped onto her head, pushing her forward to sheathe him all the way. Her panicked cries came out muffled from being stuffed so much. "Here goes!"

When she heard that, she felt the world around start to spin as a hot, creamy load shot right through her and straight down her throat, all the way down to her stomach. She could feel every throb and every quiver of his cock as it continued to pump wave after wave of jizz into the heiress's mouth. The sensation was too incredible to describe properly. She almost forgot to breathe with her nose because he had her face planted right up against his groin. It didn't help that she could smell his musk from the source. All she could do was bare with it. She felt shivers wrack her body as the feeling of being abused, of being made to swallow this delinquent's thick load, was hammered home with every second her face was buried into his crotch. Even though she was someone of elite status, the heiress of the Lord Satan himself, she couldn't help but revel in this bizarre flavor of shame… and pleasure.

As he pulled out of her, another shot managed to escape and land on her eyebrow. Before the trailing jizz could run down the rest of her face, she managed to close her eye, sticking out her tongue to catch the ongoing flow. She scooped the rest up after tasting it and then swallowing the rest that was in her mouth.

Hayama was panting hard while watching her, obviously enjoying what he was seeing. "God that was so hot. _You're_ so fucking hot. If we become fuck buddies after this, I'll die a happy man."

"Are you just going to talk?" She stood up, albeit with her knees shaking. "Or are we going to fuck?"

He grinned at that and led her to his bed. The bed was nothing grand, a simple twin-sized frame and mattress that could only fit two people at most. Thankfully, they didn't have to try as Rias was the one to lay face down on his sheets, her ass propped up and ready, while her classmate settled behind her, stroking his massive size.

Eventually, she felt his hand land on top of her ass as he aligned his cock with her aching pussy. _It's finally here... I've been waiting for this for so long._ Her fingers curled against the sheets as her entire body tensed up. She looked back but couldn't see his rod any longer as he guided it towards her hole.

In moments, the tip parted her pussy lips and shoved its way inside. Rias whimpered as soon as she felt the tremendous girth part her tight, glistening walls and stretched her open like a balloon.

"So tight…" He moaned aloud, his hands clamping around her waist like a vice. The further he pushed in, the more uncertain she was she wouldn't break from the pressure.

 _Hnnnghhhh… Fuck, it's so big. It's tearing me apart. Can it even fit me?!_ She gasped when the size reached farther than anything she ever had. This was the first fuck she had in a while, and she couldn't believe how excited and tight it made her.

But this was only the beginning. Retreating back, he suddenly pulled her in and rammed his mast straight down her hole, kissing her womb with his tip in an instant. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed, but he didn't stop there. He pulled back again before pacing up. His monster of a cock kept pumping into her pussy over and over, reshaping her walls into its image. Breathless, she moaned and panted into his bedsheets, enduring his fierce pounding with everything she had.

Hayama chuckled while watching her ordeal, his balls slapping against her clit each time he sheathed his entire length. It was as if this was business as usual for him.

Her eyes rolled upwards into her head until the bottom half of her irises were all that was visible. Rias vainly tried to relax amidst heavy breaths, but it was no use. She felt every quake and every ripple from him slamming against her. A dull sensation finally overcame the pain in her sore pussy, which in turn became full-on pleasure. "Uhnn…." She let out a long sultry moan, riding in the bliss of his rough fucking. "Mhmmmm! I love the feeling of your big dick. It's just out of this...ahhh... world… Ohhh… My pussy is becoming enslaved to your cock!"

He barked a horrible laugh. "That's good to hear, because I'm going to make this a memorable experience, babe! You're never gonna even _think_ about that Hyoudou guy once I'm finished fucking you! You're going to get so used to my size that nothing else will be able to satisfy you!"

Just hearing that made her cunt squeeze around him even tighter. She was going behind the back of her Pawn, but it felt so damn good. She knew it was kind of wrong. She knew how much of a whore it made her look. Yet she had no desire to put a stop to it. If anything, she wanted it even more. With that thought, she moaned even louder and began moving on her own accord, the bed and even the wooden floor below rattling as a consequence of their heated sex. "Yesss! Aughh! I only want your dickkkkk!"

It was so intense and far more satisfying than what she had ever experienced before. She could never believe that sex could be so addicting, she thought as she slammed her ass against him in unison with his rapid movements, pushing his cock to her womb.

After a couple of minutes, they found they could last a little longer, so they switched places. Hayama lay down on the bed and Rias straddled him, guiding his cock on her own. Diving down, she spread her already loose hole once again. She bit her lip, savoring the sensation of his mighty shaft skewering her. In moments, her raptured voice carried with a cockdrunk moan that reverberated across the entire room as she rocked her hips up and down. Her entire body shuddered whenever her entire weight slammed against his prone body, spearing her pussy until he hit her deepest area.

As she bounced on top of his cock, her incredibly large tits jouncing in rhythmic circles, Hayama grinned and grabbed his phone while his other hand remained behind his head. "You don't mind if I take a picture do you?"

"N-Not at... all!" she slurred with an idiotic expression, showing how his cock devastated her. She did all the work this time, allowing her to fully encapsulate the feeling of how incredible the sex was.

He took pictures of her with his phone as she rode him, capturing her in all her naked glory along with her downright perverted face, and the rigorous bouncing of her erotic tits. Anyone who'd take a peek at those pictures would only see a slut working her body for all its worth, not the famed Rias Gremory. She hadn't counted how many clicks there were, but when she noticed he was just idly holding his phone out without moving, she knew that he was already taking a video of her. She didn't mind it at all as her exhibitionist streak took hold of her. In response, she bounced on him even more aggressively as her breaths quickened even more in accordance with her belting moans. It didn't even occur how he would use those pictures and video until he was already taking them. Would he show it to others, use them as a masturbatory tool, or something else. Maybe that was exactly what she wanted to happen.

"God, you look so hot." He groaned from the boundless pleasure of fucking her pussy.

She smiled, enjoying the camaraderie. She held onto his chest for support as she fucked him with all she had, and all that she would ever have. His tip prodded her womb, and she was sure she would get used to it in time. Nothing less would be able to please her then.

Her hair looked like fire against the setting sun. She thought how lucky this guy was to be having her as his partner, and it was even more unbelievable that she was falling in love with his cock.

She lasted another minute before her entire body started trembling. She was close. "Aughhh! So good! Your dick is the best!" She fondled her own tit, waiting for her climax to reach her. "You and your huge cock is making me lose my mind!"

"God you feel so damn good!" He growled reaching for her ass and further amplifying her pace. "I'm going to make you mine! You'll want nothing but my cock for the rest of your life. You're going to be my bimbo slave, and we'll fuck after school everyday!"

"Do it! Make me yours!" The red head wailed, feeling her pussy starting to burn from their intensity. "Rias Gremory is all yours!"

After a few seconds, she finally climaxed, her gush coming out in full, while he shot rope after rope of cum deep inside her womb, threatening to get her pregnant. Her arousal mellowed into a heavenly bliss as she felt his hot seed filling up her chamber until she was full, and then some. Her entire body loosened up, and she collapsed after what seemed like a long climax, slipping his cock out of her reddened pussy. She squirted their mixed juices a few more times while laying on her side. For sure, that was the most hot, and even fun, sex she had in a long time.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but when she was barely conscious enough to push herself upright, Hayama took her to the bathroom where they fucked standing up. He kept pressing her against the bathroom wall, squishing her boobs, and thoroughly used her. Then after cumming once again he had her go down on her knees and had her wrap her delicious melons around his cock, which she accomplished with all due enthusiasm. She sucked him off well and used her tits to pressure his cock until he came once again, giving her a good facial.

They both partook in a short shower afterwards, and resigned to at least get some work done that day. But one thing led to another, and it ended with both of them on the bed again, where they made out and fucked again and again.

Just like their clothes, the project sat there, forgotten.

* * *

A few days later, they met behind the school building where no one else was around.

"Show it to me," Hayama said with a smirk, facing the redhead devil who was fidgeting against the wall.

Rias lifted up her skirt and showed him her bare pussy. "Is this what you asked for?" She was dripping with arousal even as they spoke.

"Good, good. I bet your chair has a nice stain on it." He crouched down and inspected her pussy with a keen and perverted eye.

"I don't know. I didn't check."

"Well, anyway," he said, standing up and unzipping his pants. "Let's get on it with it."

"Alright, but just make it quick. I have club activities soon." Her tone sounded coy as she turned around and presented her ass to him, reaching back and spreading her lower lips with her fingers, as she was eager to be fucked. It was the one and only thing she looked forward to after school.

"Heh, you say that but you must want to have a good, long fuck." He caressed her ass after stepping closer to her. She planted her hands against the wall as he brought his massive erection to bear in front of her sopping wet pussy.

She purred as her pussy lips kissed his tip, already used to his size. "I can never get enough of this."

"You keep saying that," he laughed. "Glad Hyoudou has his girls to take care of because I got you all for myself."

That was true. If she had remained obsessed with Issei, she wouldn't have found the guy that would rock her world and show her what a real man was like. Days she spent being his casual fuck buddy were nothing short of fulfilling. And there were still more days to come on her path to becoming his personal toy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do polls every month. This story is one of the poll stories I've worked on. Check out my profile for details


End file.
